Kisses For You
by Bittersweet Symphony
Summary: A really cute fic (in my opinion) about Relena and Heero. Don't mind the grammar and text cause I couldn't figure how to save it in .html formand flames are accepted, Yaoi and Yuri lovers.


KISSES FOR YOU  
  
  
Hi! I'm writing this story because I love Gundam Wing. I also like the idea of Heero and Relena as a couple. Relena is annoying but really kewl. Now, this is my first real story of Gundam Wing. It is not that lemony. But my others will be! LOL! Okay, well I would like to disclaim Gundam Wing. It belongs to Sunrise, Sotsu, whatever. If I had it my way, this would be a real episode. The ending is kinda weird, but it's the prelude to my next story (already thought of a title!) "What Brother Doesn't Know..." Well enough of my talk. The only reason I'm writing this boring crap is because I need to make it up to the minimum for word count. I'm also writing a Sailor Moon one, and Tenchi Muyo! stories. Please do not delete and please keep in mind that this is my first one. Now Enjoy!!!  
  
  
7:00 A.M.  
Heero woke up from his space on the couch. He was in the Winner mansion, sharing a room with Relena Dorlian. He got up from his space on the couch and saw that Relena was still asleep. "That's weird," he mumbled, "She's always the first one up." She was in boxer shorts and a tank top. Her long, toned legs contrasted against the black sheets. Heero gasped. She was holding the teddy bear he gave her for Relena's sixteenth birthday. He didn't know she still kept it, but he was happy it meant something to her. "Help!" she screamed. Relena turned around. She had tears running down her face. "Heero, help," she whispered. Heero tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, and gave her cheek a kiss. He went into the bathroom and took a shower. Today was the day Zechs and Noin got married and he was the best man.  
At 7:15 Relena woke up. She had a major hangover after the bridal shower for Noin. She looked to the couch and saw that no one was there. "Oh, today is the day," she mumbled. Relena picked up the teddy bear which was named "Heero" and hid it under her bed. She shared a room with Heero. All the Gundam pilots decided to become Preventers. So they lived in Quatre's mansion. Since Relena was the Vice-Minister for peace, and Dorothy, Quatre's live-in girlfriend invited her, she decided to also come. Sally, Hilde, Catherine, and Dorothy were all girlfriends on the pilots. But Heero didn't know Relena existed. Relena went and took a shower. She changed into a lime-green, 3/4 shirt, and shorts that reached mid-thigh. She put on a pale pink lip gloss and went down for breakfast. She walked into the living room and saw Heero watching TV. "Good morning," she said. Heero turned and looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. "Good morning, Relena," he answered. Relena went into the kitchen and saw Hilde and Duo flirting. "Hey, you guys. Pass me an Advil," she asked. Hilde gave her a sympathetic look. "I know what you mean, but you were wild when that stripper came!" Relena felt a slight blush on her face. "It was the Sake, not me," she weakly protested. Duo laughed. "Well, do you guys have it on videotape? I'd like to see that," he commented. Relena threw the Advil at him. "Anyways, what's for breakfast? We have to eat quickly so we can meet Noin to do our nails, and fix our hair, and all that jazz," Relena said. "Well, honey," Duo said in a falsetto voice, "Pink is so your color." Relena hit him on the head. "Hey! I thought you believed in no battles!" he protested. "It's not a battle, it's a massacre. Besides the dresses won't match if I do that," Relena said. Hilde took out some plates and put pancakes on them. "Sally, and Dorothy are still asleep," she said. Relena groaned and looked at her watch. "It's 7:30 and we're supposed to meet Noin at the hair salon at 8:15 and the wedding is at 11:00!" Sally and Dorothy emerged from the staircase. "Hey, sorry we're late," Dorothy said. "But Quatre was just a little to possessive last night." All the girls giggled, minus Relena. Relena was jealous because she didn't have anyone. "Well eat up. Catherine is watering the plants and she had some food," Hilde commanded. Duo left the kitchen to watch wrestling with Heero. The four girls ate their breakfast, and went with Catherine to the hair salon were Noin was waiting.  
Heero heard the door open and closed. "Duo," he said, addressing his best friend, "I have a problem." Duo sighed. "Relena likes you, man. Dude, I swear, every time you talk to her or someone mentions your name, she lights up like Wufei when he sees chocolate." "But still," Heero said, but Duo cut him off. "Do you like the girl or not?" Heero nodded, admitting his feelings. "Well, tell her," Duo started to say, but Quatre came down the stairs with Wufei. "Hey, where's the girls and Trowa?" a sleepy Quatre asked. "They went to get makeovers for the wedding. Trowa is watering the plants," Heero said. "Oh, yeah. Today is the day. Did you get the ring?" Wufei asked. "Ring?" All the boys face turned pale. "You forgot?" Duo whispered. Heero started to laugh. "Oh, you should've seen your faces!" All the guys started to grumble. Heero sat back and wondered how it would be to marry Relena.  
Relena sat still. Her hair was being done, and her nails were painted silver. She blew on them to dry them quicker. All around her, everyone was chattering. "I can't believe it! You're finally getting married! I hope Zechs doesn't hide for three hours like Wufei did," Sally commented. "He'll probably hide for four hours!" Noin joked. Relena smiled at the thought of her brother hiding. Hilde noticed Relena's silence. "What's wrong?" Relena gave her a fake smile. "Nothing. I still have that hangover," she said. Hilde gave her a knowing smile, "Right. Well don't worry about Heero." At last, 11:00 finally came. Noin was in a strapless, white dress. Each of the bridesmaids had on a periwinkle thick strap dress with silver shoes. Relena, the maid of honor, had on periwinkle spaghetti strap dress with silver sandals. Her hair was cut to shoulder-length, and she had on pale red lipstick. Relena looked through the window in the door and saw the minister. They started the wedding procession. Dorothy with Quatre, Sally with Wufei, Hilde with a grinning Duo, Trowa and Catherine, and Heero with Relena. Relena noticed that Heero was blushing. He looked great in a tux. You could see the muscles of his body. Then the bride's song played (I don't remember what the name is). Relena smiled as Pagan walked Noin down the path. Her brother looked dashing in his outfit and very happy, too. Relena tuned out as the minister began to talk. She was happy for her brother and glad for her dear friend Noin. But Relena felt tears stream down her face. All of the bridal party began to have tears stream down. Relena wished that one day, that could be Heero and her making that eternal commitment. Then she saw the two kiss and cheered along with everyone else.  
Heero walked into the reception hall and signed his name. Relena had looked so pretty with her hair cut like that. He sat at the designated table. Heero was sitting by Relena, who left her wallet there. Stupid girl, Heero thought, It could be stolen. He opened it and saw a picture of all the pilots and her. He smiled at her sweetness and put it back down as she came to the table. "Hey, Heero. Since Milliardo and Noin danced already, would you want to dance with me?" Heero was dumbfounded. "Uh, sure," he mumbled. He put his hand on her waist, and she rested her hand on his shoulder. He remembered the first time they danced. "Hey, you two lovebirds," Duo teased as he danced toward them. "We're going to have to use surgery to keep you apart." Relena blushed. "Shutup!" He left them alone. Relena looked up at him, her blue-green eyes full of happiness. "Hey, Heero, do you remember the first time we danced?" He nodded. Relena opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by an ecstatic Dorothy. (Dorothy always messes up things) "Come on, Relena! It's time to throw the bouquet!" Relena was yanked out of Heero's arms. Duo and the boys came next to them. "They took your date, too?" Duo said as the girls went into another room.   
Relena went into the small room. Noin was at the front, smiling at the photographers. "Maybe you'll catch it," Hilde whispered. "1,2,3!" and the bouquet flew. There were screams and shouts for the bouquet. It seemed to jump in the air as one hand touched it. It flew off to the side, were Relena was. Relena reached out her hands, and it softly flew into her arms, like a bear cub finding it's mother. "Wow, you're lucky!" Hilde commented as women grumbled.  
Heero was taking into the room the men we're supposed to be at. Milliardo already took of the garter. (Didn't feel like writing about that) Heero stood at the front, knowing he wasn't going to catch it. "1, 2, 3!" and it flew into the air. He jumped, but missed it. "Damn!" he yelled. Duo's hands touched it, but he passed it to Heero. It flew around his wrist. Duo came up to him, a big smile on his face. "You'll thank me?" he said. Heero was confused. He walked outside the room were the catcher of the bouquet was. Relena Dorlian was talking to Hilde. She turned her head and gasped when she saw Heero. "I have to put this up her leg?" he asked Duo.  
Duo nodded, a huge grin covering his face. "Mission accepted."  
Relena sat down on the chair in shock. Heero kneeled before her, a small smirk in place. That horny freak, he wants to annoy me, she thought. But Relena was excited at the thought of Heero touching her leg. Thank God she decided to shave...  
Heero looked up at Relena's blushing face. He never thought he would be so close to her. Heero slowly moved the garter to her feet, teasing her a bit. She playfully scowled at him and crossed her hands around her chest. He slowly moved it up her ankle, touching her bare skin.  
Relena watched him like a hawk. He touched her calf and then reached her knee. He stopped there for a while. Heero looked up at her, mischief in his eyes. He slowly started up, and Relena was forced to mover up her dress even further.  
Heero felt a small blush on his face when he reached mid-thigh. He went a little higher and stopped, to his disappointment. "Woah!" Everyone yelled. Relena stood up, her face was purple. Duo came up to him and clapped his back ."You sly dog, you! Did you see the way she looked at you. She wants you man!" Heero looked at his best friend, slowly processing what he was saying. He did see something else than embarrassment in her eyes. He looked at Relena who was staring at him, a shy smile on her face. She lightly punched him. "You horny freak, you liked torturing me!" Heero smiled. "Yeah, so." Her face seemed to flush even more, making her look like a Roman goddess. He was going to ask Duo for some help on the Relena thing.   
After the wedding, Relena drove in a separate car with the girls. "Hey, Relena," Hilde whispered. "Heero wants you. Everyone could tell you like each other by the way you stared at each other." "It's that obvious?" Relena asked. She pulled into the driveway, and all the girls went to their rooms. Relena slowly walked up the stairs to the room she shared with Heero. She opened the door and the room was covered with Hershey kisses(TM), her favorite food. There was incense burners everywhere, burning a sweet smelling scent. Heero was in the middle of the bed, wearing red boxers, with his eyes closed. He obviously wasn't asleep, because he smiled as Relena opened the door. She was in shock. She closed the door behind her. "Heero," she whispered. Relena walked beside the bed and sat on it. Heero sat up and began to passionately kiss her. He put his tongue gently into her mouth, exploring it. She shivered and rubbed her hands on his bare chest. "Mmmm," she moaned. She never had felt so much passion in her life. (I'm not going to write any lemony parts in it, cause that's for my next fanfiction! LOL)  
Heero awoke the next morning. He looked at his right side and saw Relena's head. He sighed in happiness. Heero tucked a loose strand of her behind her ear. She gave him a kiss on the nose. "Hello, handsome," she teased. Heero smiled at her playfulness. "Hey! Sleeping Beauty decided to wake up!" Relena crinkled her nose at him. "So you think I'm beautiful." She snuggled up closer to him, and he held her tight. He saw the door waver and the four pilots tumbled down, with Duo on the bottom. "So you did follow my advice," Duo said. "What the heck are you guys doing here?" Heero said.  
Relena sat up, the sheet covering the top half of her body. Heero was in his boxers, yelling and cursing at them. She never felt so embarrassed in her life. "You guys owe me fifty bucks!" Duo bragged as the three pilots searched into their wallets. Relena felt around her bed for some clothes and pulled out the dress she wore to the wedding. "What's so weird about this? You guys aren't virgins either so leave us alone!" Relena yelled. The fighting stopped. "Geez, someone woke up in a bad mood," Quatre said. They four silently left the room. "Oh, God. If Milliardo finds out," Relena said as she laid back down on her bed.  
  
  
Author's note:  
Well what do you think? Flame it if you want, but review it. Please???? I like to feel important when I hear "You got mail!" and also if you're gonna flame me, do it nicely. Yeah, right!!! But review, even you Yaoi and Yuri lovers. (It's kinda obvious(the story) but review. I'm only in the 8th grade.)  
  



End file.
